


Bubble Tea

by Kasp_Gingersnap



Series: Bubble Tea [1]
Category: IT, IT 2017, IT stephen king, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual, Boba, Boba Tea, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Dating, Death, Depression, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Heartbreak, Homophobia, IT - Freeform, IT movie, Kissing, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Milk Tea, Multi, Pain, Pansexual, Protectiveness, Rainbows, Reddie, Roadtrips, Same-sex couples, Self-Harm Implied, Slurs, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Spoilers, Spooning, Suicide, Suicide thoughts, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, break-ups, bubble tea, couples, friends - Freeform, gay fluff, happiness, heat - Freeform, heated arguments, hook-ups, reddie ship, romantic, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasp_Gingersnap/pseuds/Kasp_Gingersnap
Summary: It’s been a year since Richie Tozier talked to the Loser’s Club.  When Eddie Kaspbrack tries to mend their broken friendship things escalate.  They both have problems but can they help each other?  After all, they love each other but maybe not just as friends.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stan Uris/Other(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stan Uris/Mike Hanlon
Series: Bubble Tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725343
Kudos: 14





	1. Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted Fanfiction series. I know it is not the best writing and there are some errors but I am trying. I will be posting as quickly as I can! Also, I know that the Emo Richie is overused but there is a reason behind this. Most of the club are sixteen. Eddie is fifteen at the moment. Enjoy!

Eddie Kaspbrak. The boy who stole Richie toziers heart. The boy who was constantly racing through Richie’s mind as if he didn’t have enough of a reminder he liked him whenever he felt a tug in his heart as he watched the boy at school. He never stared at him in a strange, creepy stalker way, but he instead looked at him with admiration and desire. He wanted to sit with him at the lunch table everyday and here his light giggling and louder laughter.  
Richie was watching the younger boy across the cafeteria. His black combat boots were placed one over the other on the table. He was staring intently with a placid line for a smile printed on his face. He began debating whether or not to leave the cafeteria for a smoke. Deciding he would need a break to get through the rest of the day, he stood up and walked across the room. The chains on his black jeans making a noise and causing the group of teens at his destination to notice him before he arrived. He looked into the striking blue eyes of a fiery ginger and motioned towards the door. She understood immediately and got up, apologizing to the guys, and walking with Richie. He put a hand on her back and guided her away while looking at into the sweet doe eyes of the shortest boy at the table.

“He should sit with us,” one of the boys said.

“I don’t know Ben,” A curly haired boy replied “maybe he doesn’t want to.”

“I agree with Stan” the shortest one spoke up.

“Guys we should at least ask” exclaimed the dark haired boy sitting in the seat across from the tiny boy. His arms were crossed and he was relaxing against the back of the chair. He has always been the sweetest of the group, right above Ben. The smaller boy, known as Eddie, sighed and said ok. He knew the fight with Richie had seriously thrown the group into a haze but they needed fix it. It had been almost a year since the argument. He remembered the screaming and the worry that was wavered in each yell. He wanted to fix what was so badly broken. He needed to. He loved Richie. They all loved him. They all wanted him back.


	2. Cacao Nibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there still hope? At first it seems that they may be able to mend their friendship but soon it will be far to clear, its not that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is kind of bad. I wanted to update today and I have like three prewritten chapters that still need proofing. This might be a bit confusing but i wanted to show how quickly things can go from sweet to bitter. Things have not been said yet so there are some questions to be answered in future chapters.

“No, you are not backing out of this” Beverly exclaimed fiercely “you agreed”

“Yeah? Richie agreed to never leave but here we are” Eddie bit back.

“That is exactly why you are going to go knock on that door and talk to him”

“Why me? You guys talk everyday”

“You guys were always the closest. You guys weren’t slick you know? Getting to school late when Richie snuck in, going on late night walks, leaving together all the time…” Beverly droned on.

“ Ok fine, fuck it whatever, um, what sould I say? Eddie asked looking into her eyes with fading anger and growing nervousness. 

“Whatever you need too. Just try to stay away from more...sensitive topics”

“Ok”

Eddie trudged slowly to the door looking back at Beverly as if asking if he really had to do this. Beverly just nodded and returned a huge grin with thumbs up. Eddie made a sickly fake smile and hesitated only a second before knocking on the oh so familiar red door. He thought he knocked too lightly for anyone to hear. There wasn’t the usual pain in his knuckles when he tapped on the hard wood. He thought about how he knew the pain so well from running to Richie whenever he was excited. Knocking harshly at the door thinking it would make someone open it faster. Although he usually went through richie’s window, he still had memories of going up to the door since forever. The door swung open with a quiet noise to reveal a tired teen boy. His eyes were half-lidded until they focused on the timid boy in front of him. The sound of the Tv in the background and the smell of alcohol was just another reminder to Eddie of the old days. Richie stared at him, his face had gone from shock to unimpressed to shock all over again. He didn’t know whether this was real or his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Richie...h-hey I’m sorry to bother you but can we talk?”

“Yeah..um..yeah” Richie managed to stutter out.

“Richie who is at the door? Stop letting bugs in” an older woman sayed while appearing beside Richie.

“Hello Mrs. tozier”

“Oh hey Eddie! We haven’t seen you around for a while. I’d love to chat but me and Richie’s father were just leaving.” The woman replied before taking her husbands hand, who had somehow managed to be behind her without being seen, out the door. They briskly walked away giving Eddie no time to reply. Richie watched as his parents opened the garage before grabbing Eddie’s hands and pulling him inside swiftly. He pulled Eddie down the dimly lit hallway and to his room. It hadn’t changed to much. Band posters like Nirvana hung crookedly on the wall, some of the edges falling down from the lack of tape support. His records and cassettes lined up on the bookshelf. The messy dark grey bedsheets and the dark clothes strewn across the hardwood floors. Eddie stood slightly in front of the doorway taking it all in. 

He turned around looking at Richie who was leaning against the door with a complex look on his face. Richie was a bundle of nerves but so was Eddie. He wanted to grab him and hold him close, never letting go. He wanted to kiss him and wake up next to him. That thought caught Richie off guard, he didn’t even know what was happening and he already wanted to cuddle him in his sleep. He thought maybe he was just lonely or something.

“Richie I’m so sorry” Eddie cried out breaking the silence. Tears had hit the brims of his eyelids threatening to spill over. The pain in his voice was a terrible sound to Richie’s ears. He walked over to Eddie calmly and wrapped his arms around him, shushing him as the sounds became sobs muffled by Richie’s shirt. He had wanted to hold him again for so long but not like this. Not when the boy was breaking down. Eddie grasped the front of Richie’s shirt before leaning his head up to look Richie in his dark brown eyes. They were filled with confusion and helplessness. Eddie knew Richie must be freaked out about the sudden visit and the breakdown, but he had always been the one who calmed him down easiest.

“Eddie...Ed’s...hush it’s ok. You’re ok now.” Richie whispered rubbing circles on Eddie’s back. To Eddie his voice was like honey languidly filling his senses. He could feel himself relaxing in his arms and his sobs had turned to sniffling. He focused on Richie’s voice, which had become considerably deeper since the last time they fully talked, and the feeling of the coarse fabric being moved against his skin. Richie looked down at the boy’s head. He thought to himself before realizing no harm would be done if he ran a hand through his hair, they were already so close after all. He lifted his hand and ran it slowly through his hair. It had become curly but it was still silky smooth. Richie figured all his hair products had managed to do that. Richie's hair was longer and filled with dark almost black curls. They were messy and tangled but Richie liked it that way, he felt badass. Eddie on the other hand…

“Richie” Eddie’s soft voice broke his thoughts. Eddie pulled away from the other one. Only taking a half step back so that Richie wouldn’t let go of him. Richie knew this was an indicator he was ready to talk about whatever he had come for. Richie couldn’t help but feel nervous. He still moved his hands to Eddie’s shoulders looking down into his amber eyes with raised eyebrows. Eddie nodded understanding the silent gesture. 

“I’m sorry...for that.” Eddie apologized quietly while staring at the ground. Richie lifted his chin with a finger and stared into his eyes. They were darker in the room where the blinds were closed. Richie could remember what they looked like in the sun at the quarry or when they were taking walks through the town. They were gold and pure. They looked as if they couldn’t ever get brighter but if you focused closely, Richie had done it a lot, you could see even lighter flecks of color in the iris. The aurum eyes were everything his were not. At least that is what he thought about his dark eyes. Eddie thought quite the opposite actually, but he would never admit it, not now at least. 

“Eddie you have nothing to be sorry for. I just...I just don’t understand why your here. It has been forever and we have talked and then you walk in and just...break.” Richie rambled quickly as though he was embarrassed but his tone was mainly seriousness and confusion. 

“I know but I- the group wanted us to talk”

“About what…”

“You.”

Richie stared into his eyes. His finger had dropped from his chin and he turned and closed his bedroom door quietly. No one was home but he did this completely out of habit. Eddie, although confused, did not question the action. 

“Richie I’m sorry I wasn’t there”

“You’re right. You weren’t there.” Richie snapped back coldly. His demeanor changed into a defensive mode. His arms crossed and he looked at the floor. His brows furrowed and he turned around again to look at the grey walls. 

“I’m sorry Rich. I should have listened. You were always there for me and I should’ve been there for you. I should have helped you. I…,” eddies voice broke “ I was stupid. So stupid Richie.”

“Shut up! Just shut up Eddie.” Richie exclaimed angrily. He did a complete one-eighty and was now looking directly at Eddie. His eyes were deep with concentration as if he could make Eddie disappear if he thought on it hard enough.

“Ok” Eddie replied quietly. His voice was squeaky and he knew he was on the verge of another panic attack. He couldn’t break down again. Not now or in this house. Not with Richie. 

“Are you going to cry now?” Richie whispered. He twisted his head to the side, sneering, before looking back at the ground. The sudden movement brought a deep ache to his neck. All he could think about was how pathetic that question sounded. He meant to say it with sheer sarcasm but it was as if he physically couldn’t. The way Eddie heard the question was with softness and curiosity. He met Richie’s gaze, understanding the boy. After all this time, they could still read each other better than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I am having a great time writing again and I hope you all enjoy what you read! I know it is not high-quality but I am trying(end of the year exams for my placement in classes next year are stressful so I may lack in writing content. I’m sorry!). Stay safe during this time! Xoxo<3 (side note: Richie does not have abusive parents they do drink but they are mainly uninvolved in their sons life)


	3. Sour Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie are confusing people. Their sides of the fight are different and they blame each other but they will always be there for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings from here until the end of the series  
> ~Drug and alcohol addiction  
> ~Mention of self-harm  
> ~Slurs  
> Please don’t hate me through the chapter the end will hopefully satisfy you until next time :)

“No,” Eddie replied stifling a giggle. This was all too surreal. Was he going crazy? Was laughing in serious moments a symptom of insanity? Why was this so funny all of the sudden? He didn’t even give a second to process all the thoughts before covering his mouth to block the sounds about to escape.

 _Fuck me. Why can’t I just take this and leave. I’m surprised he even let me in. Shit, he’s going to think I’m crazy_.

Richie looked at the boy with raised eyebrows. He looked around his room self consciously before staring back into his eyes. Was something on his face? He walked forward grasping Eddie’s shoulders. The boy now looked up quickly with fear in his eyes. He didn't think Richie would ever hurt him but then again, he didn’t know for certain. Instead Richie just switched places with him so that Eddie was closest to the door.

“Leave. Leave right now.” Richie told him in a blatant tone.

“Richie. Sorry for laughing but please hear me out”

“Just fuck off” Richie replied, quickly taking his hands of the boys thin shoulders.

Eddie planted his feet to keep Richie from moving him. He stood his ground. Confidence filling his veins. He came to talk to Richie and ask him a question. He was not leaving a failure.

“No!” Eddie refused, surprised by his strong tone.

“No?” Richie repeated. He was clearly shocked by the audacity of the teen in front of him.

“I came to speak and your going to fucking listen to me asshole. You can’t keep pushing me away. You can’t keep pushing us all away.”

Richie walked towards the boy. His face showed complete anger and loss of control. Eddie had seen this before and it was never good. He had seen this in the moments Henry Bowers had called him a fag. He had seen this when Richie got suspended for a week after being pulled off a boy who punched him. He was never scared then because Richie was somewhat in the right at that time but this type of anger, the anger where he lost control, had never before been directed at him. He backed away looking to see how many steps he had before he hit the door.

_Maybe four...small steps...shit he’s getting closer...why is he picking up pace...fuck one step_

His back hit the door. He could feel the wood groves digging into his skin. He concentrated straight ahead not exactly sure what to expect. Richie reached a a few inches away from his face and slammed his hand into the wall next to Eddie’s head. Eddie flinched and felt the tears rushing to his lids. Richie was just as frightened as him. He would never hurt him physically but even this seemed like such a terrible thing to do. Nevertheless he carried on with his anger.

“What the hell is wrong with you. You come here and whine and shit but can’t you see I don’t fucking want to talk. None of this shit would have ever happened if you didn’t exist. You ruined everything for me. Everything you fucking asshole! You think it’s easy missing you? You think it has been all fine and dandy since you left? Huh?  
“I never fucking said that! And you left us! You left us!”

“Oh my fucking God Eddie, I don’t care. All I know is you haven’t been here and it hasn’t been easy at all.”

“You think it was fucking easy for me to see those needle pokes in your arms? Huh? To think I could have lost you to drugs and alcohol? You could’ve died! You stupid motherfucker! You could have fucking died!

“You think I don’t know about you,” Richie questioned, his voice becoming low and dangerous. “I’m more observant than you think Ed’s.

“Don’t call me that. Not now or ever. You know nothing.” And with that he moved to the side where Richie had not bothered to block his movements. He walked backwards and rounded Richie against the door. He blocked him in as Richie had done to him. Richie only looked down grinning slyly. It was a grin full of bad intentions. Eddie knew he knew, but which secret did he know? Richie put his hands on Eddie’s wrists and spun him around against his chest in a vice grip. Eddie threw himself right and left attempting g to desperately free himself. Richie was deadlocked and Eddie understood that no matter how much he struggled he wasn’t getting out, so he gave in. He relaxed in his arms and against his clothed chest beginning to breathe slower. He had been completely unaware of how emotionally drained he was from this fight. From all the fights he has had. He has never once let his brain rest while he was awake. He was always thinking and it was bringing him pain and fatigue.

Richie’s anger was long gone and he just wanted to help the boy in his arms feel safer. Richie moved his thumbs in circles on Eddie’s wrists, hoping to help him calm down. As if telling him it would be ok and he could start gaining his trust little by little. He loosened up his tensed muscles against the door and just held onto Eddie tightly. He leaned his head down uncomfortably and whispered in Eddie’s ear. He felt Eddie shiver and repeated himself a second time.

“I know. I know.” He told him. He moved his hands up and down the cotton sleeves of Eddie’s shirt before taking the cuffs and revealing his scarred wrists. The marks were faded and turning a lighter shade to match the rest of his body. Richie knew this wasn’t all though. He could feel it.

“Where else?” Richie whispered in his ear. Eddie now had hot tears streaking down his red skin. His breathing became shallow and he felt Richie pulling them down to sit on the floor. The coolness of the floorboards were seeping through the fabric and they could feel it against the skin of their legs. Richie held him tightly.

“Hun, where else. Come on you have to tell. You have to trust me with this.” Richie spoke quietly, barely realizing the pet name rolling off his tongue.

“No. No.” Eddie practically whined like a child throwing a tantrum. He twisted his head up and sideways and shook it. This reaction was understandable in Richie’s eyes. They had an unstable friendship with practically no trust involved. He still wanted to help him though. He felt like he had a certain responsibility over Eddie. Not a controlling one but one to keep him safe. To be there for him when needed and right now he needed someone.  
As Richie focused back on the boy in his arms he realized Eddie now had a death grip on his black Nirvana shirt. The boy’s hands had the soft fabric twisted around them and it would surely leave a lasting stretch to the collar. His face was buried in Richies neck and he was whimpering like a wounded animal. Richie felt the hot tears on his shoulder. He moved his hand up to stroke his hair and soothe him.

“I don’t want to pry. That is the last thing I want to do, but Eddie please just tell me. I can’t help if you won’t tell me.” Richie tried again.

“I don’t want your help,” Eddie cried out, moving to pull away. Richie’s arms locked him in place against his chest and Eddie instantly relaxed again. He took notice of how Richie smelled like cigarettes and citrus. He wanted to stay where he was. He was too tired for this. He just wanted to sleep. He was elevated, two arms supporting him. His head rocked back against warm skin, a collarbone he thought. He was set down and he sunk into a soft, worn mattress. Feather-light sheets covered him. Nothing else happened. It was all ok, until the nightmares begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated in days because of school even though this was prewritten and in my drafts for a week. Sorry! I did proof-reading late at night so sorry for any mistakes! Hope the ending is nice. We all know Richie might dress the part of an E-boy but he could never act the part for more than a few minutes because he is just a marshmallow. Eddie on the other hand...a little more chaotic and we will definitely see that side of him soon:)


	4. (Some fruit name-Ill think of a title tomorrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie seem to be getting more comfortable around each other again ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually really shitty. I wrote it extremely late at night and didn’t proofread(as if you can’t tell). I’m really sorry but I was stuck at a writers block and just wanted to get this out for you! Plus it is really short sorry again!

Eddie ran. He ran for his life. Something was gaining on him. What it was, he did not know. He ran into a branch. He felt the cut on his forehead and the blood oozing from it. The brisk air rushing past him as he kept on going. He felt it all so it had to be real right? He turned around to see a shadow running after him. Then he was falling and as he fell, he screamed. The blackness of the ravine below him swallowing him whole. He was going to die. He knew this because it was all so clear. Clear as day. He hit the bottom and he felt every bone in his small body shatter. He was dead. 

“Eddie for the love of god wake the fuck up. You scream like a motherfucking chimpanzee” a voice called out to him. Then something soft hit his face. He opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position. He was in a dark room. 

_ Is it night? Fuck, my mom is going to slash my throat like a cow in a slaughterhouse. _

He turned to see a lump on the floor. He rubbed his eyes but he already knew it was Richie. 

“Richie, what is going on?”

“You pretty much drained yourself and exhaustion took over.”

“What time is it?”

“Like 11:00 but I called Bev to tell your mom you're staying at Bill’s”

“Thanks…” Eddie wasn’t surprised that he knew what to do. His mom leaves quite the impression and this used to be a normal routine. Eddie’s mom hated Richie so every time he went there (which was quite often to be fair) Richie called another loser and they knew what to do. 

“Do you need water...uhh Ed’s your face” Richie stated, looking concerned.

“What?” Eddie questioned, immediately running a hand over his face only to find it has a wet, sticky streak on it. He looked at his hand and could tell it was blood from the shading. “Shit”

“Wait,” Richie exclaimed before running out of the room and coming back with some supplies and a damp towel. “Here”

“Thanks,” Eddie replied, making a reach for the towel but Richie put it in front of his face and knelt down to his level. 

“Can I?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded slowly. He pressed the warm towel against a cut above his brow, dabbing at it lightly as to not hurt him. “Bad dream?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” Eddie replied hesitantly.

“Want to talk about it?”

Eddie shook his head, declining the offer. He dealt with bad dreams all the time. Richie had not turned on the light to the room when he came back so Eddie focused on the face in front of him. His eyes adjusting to the dark and every feature becoming more and more prominent. Richie was staring at him now. They both looked wary, like they should be ready to run at any moment. Richie was the first to move. He turned slightly to take the towel back to the bathroom but Eddie grabbed his arm. 

“Stay with me?,” Eddie asked blatantly and immediately looked into his own lap, embarrassed. Richie placed his finger under his chin like he had done earlier that day and looked into his eyes. They were bright even in the dull light of the room. His cheeks were a darker shade than the rest of his face either from the restless dream or embarrassment. 

“Always” Richie finally replied in a whisper before placing the rag on the floor and sitting on the bed beside him. Eddie fell to his side and let his head hit the pillow harshly, sighing deeply. Richie swung his legs up and over Eddie’s body before lifting his body up and doing a 180 turn, falling on his back while snorting. Eddie felt the corners of his mouth tug into a slight smile. He moved his legs onto the bed before turning onto his right side to face Richie, who was laying on his back and staring at the smooth ceiling. Richie could feel Eddie staring at him but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to stare back, but he did because he wanted to look into is stunning eyes again.

“I’m sorry Eddie.” Richie whispered. They were so close. Their hot breaths were grazing each other’s lips, teasing them for not being able to close the gap.

“For what?” Eddie questioned. He knew for what though, but sometimes Eddie preferred being petty and he wanted to hear him say it.

“For scaring you.” Richie replied without hesitation. He paused before carrying on. “Truth is, I scared myself too. I don’t ever want you hurting but you are. I see it everyday. You walk in with a sweater even on the warmer days. You never change into another shirt for gym. I saw them-the cuts-one day when you were in the hall alone. You-you were reaching in your locker for you books and the sleeves fell back. They were so prominent and deep. I wanted to say something but I didn't want you to run, but that was months ago. Maybe if i had said something...just maybe-

“Do not go there Richie. I would have carried on regardless of you confronting me or not. I want to carry on and you butting in wouldn’t change a thing.” Eddie interrupted after deciding he had heard enough. It was bad enough he knew but to hear him blame himself was too much. Richie was suddenly holding him in his arms tightly. His head was buried under Eddie’s chin.

“No,” Richie told him.

“What?”

“I said no. I will not let you do that.”

“You can’t really stop me Richie. This friendship thing can’t be fixed in one night.”

“Get up.”

“What?”

“Get up.” Richie stated more seriously. He had already got out of the bed and walked to the side Eddie was laying down on and staring at him like he was a mad man. He reached for Eddie’s arms and pulled them.

“Ok! I’m getting up, leave my arms alone before you pull them out of their sockets.” Eddie told him, annoyed.

“I'll be in the car. You can use the bathroom or grab something to eat if you want.”

Eddie watched the tall boy stride away and listened for keys. The jingling sound indicated he had grabbed them and the front door closed loudly.

_ What the actually fuck. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of writing notes and some dude really just answered me on social media saying I should never consider transitioning because no man can be a woman and no woman can be a man. Let me just go cry while questioning my gender again. (YOU ARE ALL VALID!) Anyways hope this is good enough. I wonder where they are going ;) (i seriously have to actually figure that out though) goodnight or morning or afternoon Xoxo<3


	5. Important authors note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an important notice! Please read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't do grammar or spelling checks...sorry? Please read this, it will be important for the story later on!

Hey guys! I know I haven’t updated in a while and I apologize for that. I needed to focus on school and grades. After school ended (the fifteenth) I lost some motivation to update. I wanted to get straight into the fluff but I decided to put it off a bit. It won’t be a slow-burn, it was never going to be, but it will not go straight into a relationship. I want you guys to know that I will be updating but it might not be consistently. As I put in the notes of the last chapter I have some issues (family and other things) that can keep me from writing. I will also be taking suggestions in the comment of where you want the storyline to go(hence why it is called bubble tea(the name has a meaning)). I have some things planned out but I will take all suggestions into consideration! At the end of some chapters I might even have choices for you all to choose. Leave as many suggestions as you want! Thanks for the support and you all are wonderful! Please stay patient!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your suggestions! Thanks for those who are patient!


End file.
